I'll Be Here For You
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Basically, Tonks and Remus are kidnapped by Greyback. And yeah. Contains abuse and rape. Don't like that stuff? This is not the fanfiction for you. M rated for very obvious reasons I have just stated. :3 So yeah. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.**_

_**So... I'm going to clear some stuff up right here, right now.**_

_**1) I've based this off(with permission, of course) of fictionlove101's Revenger Never Tasted So Sweet(you should go check it out!)**_

_**2) This is based in Order of The Phoenix.**_

_**3) I've changed the Tonks/Lupin timeline a bit. Here, they are a couple, but not married yet. **_

_**And I think that's it. **_

"So, you're shagging my cousin?" Sirius asked Remus, winking.

"We're doing more than just shagging." Tonks mumbled. "I mean, what?"

Sirius stared at them. "What do you mean, more than shagging?" He asked.

"Never mind, Sirius. It was a joke." Tonks said. "Don't worry. He hasn't taken my virginity. Yet."

"You're still a virgin?" Sirius asked, his jaw dropping. "I thought were a slut!"

Remus shook his head, standing. "Want to go for a walk before dinner, Dora?" He asked.

Tonks nodded. "Sure, Remus." She said, standing.

* * *

"Muggles are so interesting." Tonks said as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I mean, they don't notice anything." Tonks replied. "They don't notice magic, they don't notice each other half the time, they don't even notice there's a war."

"Well, they don't know about magic. So they wouldn't know about the war, would they?"

"I guess." Tonks said. "You seem distracted, is everything okay?"

"We're being watched." Remus said.

"Remus, we're on a busy street-"

Remus took her hand, dragging her to a dark alley way. "No, we're being watched."

Tonks looked around. "How do you know?" She asked.

"I saw Greyback. He was watching us." Remus said.

"So?" Tonks asked.

"So?" Remus repeated. "Dora, he's one of the most savage werewolves out there. He hates my guts, wants me dead."

"He's wanted by the Ministry, I can easily arrest him-"

"That's the problem. He probably saw you, he probably knows you're an Auror."

"Remus, don't be so paranoid." Tonks said. "Let's just go back home."

They turned to leave the alley to find the entrance blocked by Greyback.

"Lupin, I thought I saw you." Greyback said. "And you were wrong, I didn't know this one was an Auror. Lovely knowledge to have, though."

Tonks pulled her wand out, only to be disarmed seconds later. The was a scuffle behind them, and before Tonks could react, she felt someone's arms close around her and the familiar pull of Apparition.

* * *

"They wouldn't just disappear." Sirius said.

"If they don't come back by tomorrow, we'll start looking into it." Mad-Eye said. "We can't rush into searching just to find out they took a longer walk than they had planned."

"You don't understand. Full Moon's in 11 days. If we take our time with this and find out they're trapped somewhere, Remus may end up killing Tonks." Sirius said.

"We'll find them long before that." Kingsley said. "Don't worry so much, Sirius."

**_Ohai. Short chapter... But don't worry! I will make the rest of them longer! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**Or this story line, really. :3 **_

_**Thanks again to fictionlove101 for letting me have a crack at this plot!**_

Tonks woke up on a cold stone floor. Her head was pounding, and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, but once they did, she realised she wasn't alone. She crawled over to Remus, who grabbed her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dora." Remus said.

"About what?" Tonks asked, sitting next to him.

"This. Everything." Remus said. "If we hadn't started dating, he wouldn't have seen us together, he wouldn't have done this."

"Remus-"

She was cut off by the door opening. Greyback walked over to them, grabbing Tonks by her hair and pulling her up.

"Lupin, you betrayed the werewolves." Greyback said, pulling Tonks away from him. "And that deserves punishment."

"No! Don't hurt her! Please!" Remus begged, pushing himself up to face Greyback.

"Stay where you are." Greyback demanded. "Move any closer, and things will get worse for her."

"What do I have to do with anything between you two?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Shut up." Greyback growled. "Now, Lupin. You betrayed us to the wizards-"

"I did no such thing." Remus said.

"I was speaking. Don't interrupt the alpha." Greyback growled.

"You speak lies!" Remus yelled.

Greyback pulled his wand out, aiming it at Remus. "You want to talk? Fine. I'll show you what you get when you don't listen." He said. He cast a full body bind curse on Remus, then dropped his wand onto the floor. He released Tonks' hair, and she cowered away from him.

Greyback grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her closer to him. "Don't try to run, bitch." He growled.

Tonks tried to pull her arm away from his grasp, and Greyback grabbed her other arm roughly. He shoved her to the ground, kicking her in the ribs.

"Don't hurt her!" Remus begged.

Greyback ignored Remus, kneeling next to Tonks. "Are you going to try and get away now?" He asked.

Tonks slowly shook her head, tears welling up. He grabbed her hair, throwing her onto her back. Tonks realised what his plan was, and when Greyback bent over her, she kicked upwards at him, hitting him in the leg. Greyback slapped her across the face, sitting with a leg on either side of her hips. He pulled at her shirt, ripping it from her body. Tonks started pushing at him, trying to fight him off.

Greyback had been ignoring her hits, but after a minute, he delivered a sharp blow to the side of her head. Tonks could feel blood start flowing a bit from the impact, and the world went slightly fuzzy.

Greyback took advantage of this, and got off of her. He pulled at her jeans, ripping them off her body as well. Now she was down to her bra and underwear, and as Greyback started pulling her underwear down, she kicked at him. She managed to knee his ribs, and he yelled in pain.

A second later, Tonks saw him grab his wand. "You stupid bitch!" Greyback yelled, straddling her hips again. Tonks tried pulling away from him when she felt his erection dig into her stomach. He pointed his wand at her.

"Crucio!" He yelled. Her scream filled the room, restarting Remus' begging.

"Don't do this, Greyback! Please!" Remus yelled above Tonks' screams.

"Stop!" Tonks screamed. "Please, stop!"

"I like when you beg." Greyback growled, stopping the curse and leaning down to her neck. He planted rough kisses, trailing down to her chest. He reached with his hand, ripping her bra off. He bit down on her left breast, breaking the skin. Tonks cried out, trying to pull away.

Greyback reached lower, ripping her underwear from her hips. He cupped the mound between her legs, causing Tonks to squirm.

"Don't touch her! Don't!" Remus was yelling. "Let her go!"

Greyback ignored Remus, who was now struggling against the Body Bind. Greyback placed both of his knees on either side of Tonks' legs and pulled his pants down. He forced his one knee between her thighs, forcing her legs apart. He leaned down, pushing himself at her entrance.

"No. Stop." Tonks begged. "Please, don't do this." She tried pushing him away, and he grabbed her wrists and held them on either side of her head. She kept struggling, trying to pull away.

He thrusted into her roughly, causing her to cry out sharply.

"From that cry, I'm guessing you're a virgin. More pleasure for me." Greyback sneered, thrusting into her roughly again.

"Stop!" Remus yelled. "Please, stop hurting her!"

Tonks felt tears dripping from her eyes, he was hurting her. But she couldn't beg him to stop, he enjoyed that.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Greyback pulled out. It was then Tonks noticed the blood. Greyback got redressed, leaving the room. The bind must have vanished from Remus because he was next to her a second later.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked. "Dora?" He reached for her hand.

She pulled away, sitting up slowly. "Please, Remus. Just don't touch me." She said quietly.

A look of hurt crossed Remus' face, but he nodded and backed away.

Greyback walked back in a second later, pointing his wand at Tonks. Tonks winced, but nothing happened. Instead, a matching set of green underwear and a bra appeared on her.

"Follow me." He demanded to Remus.

He didn't move, and a second later, Greyback sent a Stunning Curse at Remus. Remus was thrown backwards, hitting the wall. Greyback walked over, made sure Remus was unconscious and dragged him from the room.

As the door shut, Tonks sat in the corner with her arms around her knees.

* * *

"So, they've been gone 2 days now. Any leads?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Kingsley said. "The Ministry has launched a search for Tonks, since she's an Auror, but I don't believe they have any leads on her."

"Unless their kidnappers come forward and leave some sort of anonymous ransom note or something, it's not going to be easy to find them." Mad-Eye said.

"Do you really think they would do that?" Molly asked.

"No, it's rare cases that the Ministry ever gets those." Mad-Eye said.

"Have you talked to Tonks' parents?" Sirius asked. "Maybe they heard from her at one point?"

"The Ministry has." Kingsley said. "The last time they saw or heard from her was almost a week ago."

_**So... this chapter is longer ;D **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... so** **yeah.** _

Tonks didn't know how long had passed, she didn't know how many days it was since her and Remus had been there. She was alone for a long time, the silence was deafening.

The door banged open, causing Tonks to jump. Greyback strode over to her, and grabbed her by her hair pulling her roughly to her feet. He threw her against the wall, and approached her after she fell to the ground. He kicked her roughly, and she felt a couple of ribs break. She cried out in pain and he pulled her roughly up.

"This is your fault, you little bitch!" He yelled, throwing her against the wall again.

"What's my fault?" Tonks asked, trying to fight away the tears that covered her face. The pain was getting unbearable, and she was trying to stay awake.

"Your little Order friends got half my pack killed!" Greyback snapped, grabbing her again and shoving her roughly against the wall again. "I'll see how they'd like to find you dead!"

He threw her to the ground, pulling his wand out.

"Crucio!" He yelled.

Tonks screamed as the curse took over her body. The burning pain spread over her entire body, causing the pain in her ribs to explode. The curse stopped, and Tonks didn't dare look to see what Greyback was doing. She felt like she was going to throw up, her head was spinning from the hits against the wall. Tonks suddenly felt a sharp pain across her back. She cried out, and could feel blood dripping down her back.

She tried to stand, tried to move, but as soon as she got to her feet, she saw what Greyback had done. He had created a whip from his wand, and when he saw she had stood up, he whipped her again. She fell, screaming at the pain as the whip made contact with her ribs. He continued to whip her, and Tonks could feel the blood pooling around her as she begged for him to stop.

Finally he stopped. He pocketed his wand, stepping over Tonks' limp body. He forced her onto her back, causing her to cry out. He started kissing at her roughly, and her vision was fading. She couldn't focus, she couldn't fight as he continued on with raping her. After what seemed like forever, he had gone, leaving her bleeding and alone. This time, before he had left, he had magicked a set of white underwear and bra. It made no difference that it was white, it was soon stained red from her bleeding.

The pain took over her, and blackness took over completely.

* * *

Remus tried fighting the binds that kept him against the wall. He had heard her screaming, he had heard what Greyback had been yelling. The Order knew it had been Greyback then, they were closer to finding them. But, with what Greyback said, would it matter if they found them? Tonks was probably already dead, or close. Greyback probably left her alive, but on the verge of death, hoping she'd suffer.

Remus couldn't break through the binds, and slumped against the wall. The door to his cell opened, and Greyback entered.

"What did you do to her?" Remus demanded.

"The same thing I do with other stupid girls who get half my pack killed." Greyback said.

"Don't kill her. Please, don't kill her!" Remus begged.

Greyback approached Remus. He pulled a shard of silver out, dragging it across Remus' skin. Remus yelled out, trying to get away. Greyback dug the shard into Remus' shoulder a bit, watched as Remus writhed, trying to escape.

Greyback pulled the shard back, leaving the room silently. Remus could feel the burning pain from the silver spreading. He hit the floor, and it took him a while to realise that the binds holding him to the wall had broken.

* * *

Tonks woke up to Greyback standing over her. She was still weak, it hurt to breathe. Greyback reached down, grabbing her by her throat. He pulled her up, slamming her against the wall. Tonks felt her wounds open again at the impact, and she felt herself struggling for breath against his hand.

"What are you playing at?" Greyback demanded. "Do you want to die? Answer me!" He yelled, throwing her to the ground again. He stomped on her arm, and she yelped as she felt her wrist crack.

"I don't know what you mean!" She cried. "I don't want to die! Please, no more."

Greyback reached down, grabbing at her limp blonde hair. He shoved her against the wall again, holding her against the wall.

"You're an Auror. You know wandless magic, I'm not stupid!" Greyback growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tonks cried. It was a lie, he was wrong. The only time Aurors knew wandless magic was if they were taught.

Greyback threw Tonks to the floor again, kicking at her ribs once more. He pulled his wand out, making it a whip once more. Tonks screamed again, as the whip connected with her already bleeding skin.

* * *

"We know where they are!" Bill announced. "Kingsley and I, on our shift last night, found the place!"

"We'll plan a rescue plan then." Mad-Eye said. "We already know half their pack is dead, the Ministry was talking about it."

"We can probably get in there tonight." Kingsley said. "I overheard a couple of werewolves talking with Greyback about an attack on a muggle village tonight."

"But what will the Ministry say when she suddenly turns up as found?" Sirius asked.

"That's the thing." Kingsley said. "The Minister's dismissed her search, without sending any Aurors to actually investigate."

"Which is safer, anyway." Mad-Eye said. "We don't need them searching her flat and finding letters from any Order members."

"How are we going to do this tonight?" Kingsley asked. "We need to know that Greyback has left, he's not stupid enough to leave the place unguarded."

"So, should we send someone to watch for the coast to be clear? I mean, if he was talking about a mission, he wouldn't leave one of the stronger ones there, would he? He'd probably take the strong ones with him." Bill asked.

"No." Kingsley said. "I say we just rush in there. We have wands, we can curse as many as we have to. He won't leave until sundown, that's when we go."

"How do you know sundown?" Bill asked.

"Because even he is not stupid enough to attack a muggle village in the day time." Mad-Eye said.

**_Alright. Guys. This might be my last update for a long time. Maybe I'll get one final one in on Monday or Tuesday, but school starts full time again on Wednesday. So yeah. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry **__**Potter. Sadly...**_

_**And again. A huge thank you to fictionlove101 for letting me do this.**_

Tonks woke up to Greyback pulling her to her feet. She was weak, she slumped against Greyback's hand as soon as she was on her feet. She felt him roughly pick her up, her vision spinning as he carried her somewhere.

She felt herself being dumped roughly onto the ground somewhere, her head hitting the floor. She barely made a sound when Greyback resumed his usual beating, she couldn't understand what he was mad about this time.

She felt him pull her head up, only to smash it against the ground once more. She was fighting the blackness that was trying to take over her, and then she realised Greyback had left after smashing her head down.

She didn't know how long had passed while she was trying to stay awake, but she could see somewhat where she had been moved. There was a small window, she saw it was dark out now.

She heard noises, almost like curses from somewhere in the distance. She heard the door opening behind her, and a man calling for someone. A familiar man, but she couldn't place the voice. She felt someone's hands close around her throat, as blackness finally took over.

* * *

"Tonks? Can you hear me?" Sirius was asking, kneeling next to her. He looked for her pulse, then he realised she was staring at him. Her breathing was laboured, she was clearly trying to fight to stay awake. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Sirius picked her up slowly. He felt her body tense up and she whimpered in pain.

He carried her into the corridor of the small building. As he walked, he realised this building must have been a warehouse at some point, but long ago abandoned and taken by the pack.

He caught sight of Kingsley and Bill carrying Remus, and the other Order members looked up as he approached.

"Back to Headquarters." Kingsley said. "We'll figure everything out there."

The Order members all Disapparated at the same moment, and as they appeared Sirius realised Tonks' wounds had opened during Apparition. They entered Grimmauld Place silently.

"We can't take them to St Mungo's, Greyback would probably find out." Kingsley said. "It'd be dangerous if he found out, he could find a way to mess with any potions or anything the Healers would give them. We can ask Andromeda and Molly to help us with these two, and I'm sure Poppy will be more than glad to help once Christmas begins."

"Where should we put them right now?" Sirius asked, as he noticed that Tonks was bleeding again.

"Maybe the sitting room, set them on the couches. Bill and I can get some beds into the library, where we'll be able to keep a better eye on them." Kingsley said.

"I'll go message for Molly and Andromeda." Mad-Eye said.


End file.
